Broken Hearts
by Help I'm Shipper Trash
Summary: "I'm worried about you Star."


**Broken Hearts**

 **Edit** : Okay, so... I watched the episode. And can I just say... *screams*

I've decided that this story is even more heart breaking if you imagine it being set _just_ before Bon Bon the Birthday Clown.

* * *

"Star?" Marco called, knocking on the girl's bedroom door. She hadn't come out of her room all day, and he was more than a little worried. There was silence for a few moments, and the boy raised his fist to knock again.

"Hey Marco. What's up?" his best friend's voice reached his ears. He lowered his fist and frowned a little. He was relieved that he had received a response, but he couldn't help noticing that something in her tone sounded… _off._

"Uh, not much. Are you okay? I haven't seen you all day." He said, trying to hide his concern. It was silent for a minute.

"Yeah I'm fine." She finally answered. He couldn't quite bring himself to believe her. "Anyways, how was your date with Jackie?" she asked. Her tone was unreadable, and Marco desperately wished he could see her face.

"Uh, fine I guess. Why do you ask?" he questioned her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was she changing the subject?

"Oh, no reason. Just out of curiosity." She claimed. "Oh yeah, did you need something?" she asked, finally questioning why he had knocked on her door in the first place.

"No, I don't need anything. It's just…" he paused, trying to think of the words. "Did you want to come out of your room? You've been in there for an awfully long time." He said, allowing his concern to he heard in his voice. She didn't reply for a minute.

"Um, I don't think so Marco. Sorry, I just… I'm kind of tired." She said, causing the boy's worry to increase.

"Oh, okay. Well, if you decide you want to come downstairs later, I'll make us some nachos and we can watch a movie." He promised, willing to do anything if it meant he could see Star.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." She said, her voice still indecipherable. He frowned, but he knew that there was nothing else he could do.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later then?" He said unsurely, reluctantly turning away from her door.

"Bye Marco." She said, not quite answering his question. He sighed, and made his way back to his room. Once he stepped through his doorway, he made a b-line for his bed. He climbed on top of his covers, lied on his back, and stared at the ceiling. He allowed himself to focus on his concern for his best friend.

"I'm worried about you Star."

* * *

Star Butterfly sat in her room on the floor, her back against her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees.

She listened for a moment, but when she no longer heard her best friend's footsteps, she let out a heavy sigh, and wrapped her arms even tighter around herself.

"You really should tell him." A distinctly male voice stated from her right, a rare note of concern in his tone. She shook her head.

"No Glossaryk. It's not his fault; he can't do anything." She declared, raising her arm and wiping away the salty tears that she had unwillingly let out.

"That's not true." Her blue mentor stated, floating towards her and landing so that he sat on her shoulder. "I'll admit that it may not be entirely his fault, but he is a big part of this. You need to talk to him." He demanded, an uncharacteristic sternness in his voice. She shook her head again.

"I know that I need to, but I… I _can't_ do that." She said, burying her face into her knees. "He's so _happy_ with her. I can't ruin that for him." She murmured. Glossaryk tsked in disapproval.

"You can't avoid him forever. Sooner or later, he is going to notice." He warned her. She sighed again, and looked up, bringing her hands to her face and pressing her palms to her cheeks.

The hearts on her cheeks that were normally bright pink and whole were… _broken._ They were cracked completely in two; with jagged edges that looked like they would make you bleed if you so dared to touch them. They were almost as broken as the young princess' actual heart.

"I know that Glossaryk." She sighed. "I just need some time." She said. Her mentor shook his head, and let out a sigh of his own.

"The longer you ignore this, Star, the worse it'll get. Talk to him." He advised her, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The girl stared at the spot he had been for a minute, then squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face back into her knees, a few more tears falling down her face.

"I _can't._ "

* * *

Authors Note:

 _I am so sorry!_ I don't know where this came from, but it found its way into my head at 2 a.m. last night and forced me to write it. There was nothing I could do!

In other news, Bon Bon the Birthday Clown is definitely going to be the death of me.

 **Edit: I was right! *cries***


End file.
